Palladium contamination, i.e. palladium (II), of the environment as a result of large scale organic synthesis processes and catalytic converter exhaust will continue to necessitate remediation of lakes, rivers and streams. Similarly, mercury contamination of the environment has resulted from decades of mining operations, metal refining processes, coal combustion and other industrial activities. Mercury, in the form of mercury (II) is extremely toxic and can cause kidney damage, embryotoxic effects and other health concerns. Efficient removal of such contaminants from the environment without exacerbating the problem by creating additional pollutant wastes will substantially improve our ecosystems.